Larcei
Larcei (ラクチェ Rakuche, lit. Luchtaine in the Japanese version; romanized as Lakche in the Fire Emblem Museum) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the daughter of Ayra and the twin sister of Ulster. After Seliph's army defeats the Grannvale Empire, Larcei will follow her lover to the destination of his choice. If she does not have a lover, Larcei will return to Isaach instead. She may ascend the throne, provided that both Shanan and Ulster have fallen in battle. Her substitute character is Radney. Personality Taking after her mother, Larcei is a slightly hot-headed person, who is prone to hyperactive-like tendencies at times. She harbors feelings for Shanan, whom she looks up to, both as a mentor and a caregiver. Johan and Johalva, sons of Danan, also have crushes on her, and either one may join Seliph's army, depending on who Larcei persuades first. Another point to note is that Larcei is among the few who believe Ayra is still alive after the Battle of Belhalla. A conversation she shares with her brother has her heatedly chastising him when he openly doubts the possibility of his mother's survival, swearing to locate her once the war ends. In Game Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. Father: |115% |55% |7% |65% |40% |25% |40% |7% |} |115% |35% |40% |70% |55% |30% |30% |10% |} |105% |45% |7% |80% |45% |35% |35% |7% |} |105% |35% |25% |70% |45% |45% |30% |30% |} |115% |55% |5% |65% |45% |40% |35% |7% |} |95% |50% |10% |80% |50% |40% |40% |10% |} |110% |50% |7% |75% |40% |30% |40% |7% |} |105% |45% |7% |80% |45% |45% |35% |7% |} |110% |50% |5% |80% |45% |30% |35% |7% |} |135% |45% |7% |115% |45% |30% |35% |7% |} |100% |45% |7% |75% |50% |25% |35% |7% |} |115% |35% |20% |80% |75% |30% |30% |10% |} |125% |50% |7% |70% |40% |30% |60% |7% |} Promotion Gains Overview Regardless of her parentage, Larcei has the capability of becoming a phenomenal threat to any unit that moves within her range. She automatically comes with three useful skills, gains a fourth on promotion, and can easily come equipped with a Brave Sword with a very high kill count. Depending on her father, she could well start off with Paragon (Lex), Nihil (Alec), Luna (Chulainn), Critical (Noish), Sol (Dew), or a handful of other useful skills. With high maximum stats and good promotion gains, she will easily achieve high stats across the board, aside from magic. With such an overwhelming number of advantages, she will almost never fail to clear every Arena battle in each map. Between her incredible loadout of stats, skills, and gear, there are some limitations: her mediocre movement, lack of access to legendary weapons, and near total lack of access to ranged weapons. She faces tremendous competition from the rest of the generation 2 units, namely those who wield legendary weapons. Shanan in particular fulfills a very similar niche to her, but comes armed with the Balmung. This is not to say that she is a bad unit, as she is generally one of the better second generation units, but she has her limitations Should the player not wish to expend legendary weapon uses or plow through maps at fullspeed, Larcei will always be there to cut whoever crosses her path into shreds. Conversations In Chapter 6, Ulster may speak to Larcei, and she will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 6, Larcei may speak to either Johalva or Johan to recruit either one of them. In Chapter 7, Larcei may speak to Shanan, and she will gain two points of strength, and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 7, after Darna Castle is captured, if Finn is Larcei's father, he may speak to her, and she will gain five points of skill. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle has been captured, Larcei may speak to her lover if he is either Seliph, Johan, Johalva, or Shanan. He will gain three points of strength as a result. Love Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 0+2 *Leif: 0+2 *Ares: 0+2 *Shanan: 220+1 *Johan/Johalva: 200+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Lester: 0+2 *Ulster: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Delmud: 0+2 *Ced: 0+3 *Corpul: 0+2 *Faval: 0+3 *Arthur: 0+2 Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Death quotes Trivia *The Great Knight and the Warrior on Larcei's SpotPass team in Fire Emblem Awakening represent Johan and Johalva, respectively. *Her portrait is an edited version of Ayra's. Etymology Larcei's Japanese name in katakana can also be rendered as Luchtaine, a deity of art in Irish mythology. He is known to have forged the weapons used to battle the Fomorians. The change to Larcei's name in English can likely be attributed to the fact that Luchtaine is a male deity. Gallery File:Lakche (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Larcei from the Super Tactics Book. File:Lakche (TCG Series 1).jpg|Larcei, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Sword Fighter. File:Lakche (TCG Series 2).jpg|Larcei, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Sword Fighter. File:Lakche TCG2.jpg|Larcei, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Sword Fighter. File:Lakche TCG1.jpg|Larcei, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Swordmaster. Larcei card 25.jpg|Larcei as a Swordmaster in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:lakche.gif|Larcei's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War File:Lackche as a Swordmaster.JPG|Larcei as a Swordmaster Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters